


Who Are You?

by Cleodalecki



Category: Jak and Daxter, Jak ll
Genre: Confused Keria, Crying Keria, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt Keria, Jak Feels, Jak has Anger issues, Love Confessions, Memories, Monster Jak, Ottsel Daxter, Scared Keria, Worried Daxter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleodalecki/pseuds/Cleodalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak and Daxter's jaws both fell open when the curtain pulled back and Keira was standing there.<br/>Keira remembers Daxter, of course.<br/>But when she lays her eyes on Jak, it's him who she doesn't remember.<br/>2 years really can change a person, no matter how well you think you know them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Are You?

Jak put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes as he listened to Daxter sassing off the girl mechanic. "-and you, just lost a date, with Orange Lightning." 

Daxter was about to hop back on Jak's shoulder when the curtain swung open. 

"Daxter?!" 

Daxter turned around and his whole face brightened with shock. "Keira?!"

Jak's head snapped up and he froze on the spot.

"Oh Daxter, I never thought I'd be so happy to see your furry mug!" She pinched his cheeks and noticed a pair of boots behind him. Her heart started pounding, "And Jak..." Her smile fell. "you look, different."

Jak lowered his gaze. "It's been a tough ride." 

Daxter looked at Jak, then to Keira. "Yah, the Baron and Erol pumped our boy here full if Dark Eco."

Keira stared at Jak, holy hell what happened? "...Jak..." This wasn't the Jak Keira knew from 2 years ago, no, this wasn't him. This wasn't her Jak. And she couldn't help herself from saying, "Who are you?"

Daxter's opened his eyes wide in shock. 

Jak looked up and rubbed the back of his neck with a hand. "Keira..."

Her name didn't even sound the same when he said it. Not that her ever really talked when he was a boy, but Keira didn't know this Jak. "What happened?" 

Their eyes met and Keira couldn't help the tears from forming. He wasn't the same, and Keira didn't know... this, Jak. Where was that little quiet villagers boy with the crazy yellow puff of hair? Where was the boy who laughed and closed his eyes as he floated on his back in the beach and Sandover? Why did she fell like, this, Jak wouldn't protect her from everything like the villager boy did? Why was Keira afraid of this Jak? 

Who was this?

"Keira?" Jak stepped closer to her. "you okay?"

Keira sniffled and wiped a falling tear and as smiled. "Yah, just..." Daxter looked up at Jak with that look they always gave each other. "I missed you so much." 

Jak was surprised when Keira wrapped her arms around Jak in a bone-crushing hug. "I really missed you Jak." She whispered leaning her cheek on his shoulder. 

Jak hugged her back and blushed seeing Daxter's grin. "I missed you too Kerira."

Keira had tears falling when she pulled away. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" 

Jak chuckled. "I'm fine." He smiled as Keira ran a hand through his hair. 

It felt the same. But everything was different, he wasn't the same. And that scared Keira because was waited for 2 years hoping that she'd find Jak, and Daxter, as the same as when she last saw them. Praying that they would be okay and some day she would find them.

And they did, they found her. 

But he wasn't the same. He was an experiment of the Baron.

Daxter cleared his throat, "So... um, hey! Look at that over there-!" He winked at Jak before running on all fours out of Keria's workshop.

When they were sure he was gone, Jak put his hands on Keira's hips and leaned his forehead on hers.

"I really missed you Jak." Keira whispered closing her eyes wrapping her arms around Jak shoulders. "I knew you'd find me."

Jak took in a deep breath.

"What did they do to you?" Keira whispered scared for her best friend.

Jak smiled and opened his eyes to find Keira staring back at him. "What he did to me can't be undone."

Keira sighed. "People say your a monster Jak... tell me your not a monster."

"I'm not." Jak whispered. "I just... can't control it. But I promise, I'm not what they say I am."

Keira just nodded. And opened her eyes as she felt Jak's hand I her cheek, "Keira?"

"Yah Jak?" Keria felt her heart pounding.

"I love you." Jak whispered before slowly leaning in and kissing her gently.

Daxter covered his mouth with both hands and fell flat on his back with a thud.

Keira pulled away and Jak turned his head and they both blushed deeply seeing Daxter with wide eyes on his back.

"DAXTER!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Leave comments cuz I neeeeeds feedback and kudos are always welcomed XP


End file.
